Lycoris Radiata
|rōmaji=Raikōrasu Rajiāta |type= Black Arts Subspecies Magic Caster Magic Poison Magic Green Magic |user= Cobra El-Kaid Gorgun Tartarus }} Lycoris Radiata ( , Raikōrasu Rajiāta; lit. "Grim Flowers of the Death God Blooming on the Road Towards Nothingness") is said to be one of the most dangerous forms of the Black Arts — said to have been a representation of the darker side of nature; it basically allows one to manipulate tainted forms of plantlife to their whim — all of which are known to be exceedingly dangerous in their own right. It's because of this that it gained the moniker, "Soiled Magic of Gaia's Vehemence" (ガイア者狼藉の汚さ魔法, Gaia-sha Rōzeki no Kitanasa Mahō). It's a known form of Caster Magic. It's unknown when this magic was invented, but it's known to have existed for a long time — being one of the oldest known forms of magic to-date. It's considered to be a form of Subspecies Magic, being derived from the core principles of both Poison Magic and Green Magic. It's been noted that the malignant nature of this form is nearly equivalent to that of a wielded by Demons, something that's considered to be unheard of even amongst its kind. According to various Dark Mages & Etheriouses, this trait signifies its true status as a Black Art — the overall goal of the fighting style is to utilize power equivalent to that of Demons, causing as much destruction & mayhem as humanly possible. This makes this form very valuable, thus sought after by various Dark Mages as a result. Upon further analysis of this magic, it's discovered that it makes use of Magical Barrier Particles to a certain extent in order to properly function — another trait rarely seen in most forms of the Black Arts. This made it highly feared by other mages, the substance found in it being a bane to magic-wielders; the paranoia concerning this magic was such that its users were hunted down & killed, wanting all traces of it to completely disappear. Though preserved through meticulately dangerous & unorthodox methods — thus being able to last for generations at a time, it's unknown if there are as many practitioners of this Black Art form in modern society. The only known users to-date are Cobra — who found a tome on the art by accident during one of his missions, and El-Kaid Gorgun Tartarus — being part of his natural abilities. It's said that these two employ this Black Art alongside their other abilities, making them all the more versatile in battle. However, El-Kaid Gorgun Tartarus's usage far surpasses Cobra's — being nearly reliant on it, foregoing his other curses & magics at times, and gaining immunity to certain aspects of it due to his demonic origins & understanding on the Black Arts entirely. Overview Trivia *This article is named after the — the scientific term for the Red Spider Lily, a flower native to Japan. It's known to be a poisonous flower, commonly used to exterminate pests. However, in Japanese folklore, there's a common association of this flower with the concept of death. It's said that they grow in (also known as Hell) and guide the dead into the next reincarnation. It's also said that when you see someone that you may never meet again (i.e. when a person is going to die in the near future), these flowers would bloom along the path. Thus, they would earn the moniker as "Corpse Flowers" (躯花, Mukurobana). This would often lead to them being used in funerals, a flower that symbolizes death itself. Understandably, it's a known fact it's considered to be an insult if you give someone a bouquet of these flowers. :*Ironically enough, some elements of the article are derived from the information about the flower, something that wasn't intended. This is mainly seen in its abilities and given history. *This magic was inspired by one of the author's favorite curses in the series, . *This magic is also based on Vector Thorns — one of the powers of Crona from the anime/manga series, Soul Eater. *Some aspects of this power is based on Yōkō Kurama's manipulation of various demonic plants from the anime/manga series, YuYu Hakusho. Category:Black Arts Category:Under Construction Category:Plant Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Poison Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World